


Departure

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the team cope when Jack leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Departure  
> Characters: Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: How the team cope when Jack leaves.  
> Notes: Written for tw100 where the prompt was Fallout.  
> Spoilers: None. Set between S1 and S2  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Dealing with the fallout from Jack’s departure was hard for the team. Ianto had retreated into himself again only speaking when spoken to.

Tosh developed a rift monitoring program that would sound an alarm in each of their homes so they didn’t have to stay at the hub. It didn’t seem to reassure her for she looked like she wasn’t sleeping.

Owen was the obvious choice for leader but didn’t want the responsibility. They’d lost one girl to a weevil attack and blaming himself he’d refused to lead any more.

Gwen, the newest of them all, found herself in charge.


End file.
